Newsie Night at the House of Mouse
by Swimming Poole
Summary: The Newsies are special guests at the tooniest place on earth:the House of Mouse!
1. Default Chapter

"Newsie Night at the House of Mouse pt: 1"  
  
Mike: And now, here is everyone's favorite "headliner". Mickey Mouse!  
  
(Mickey runs into place as soon as Mike zips off. The audience applauses.)  
  
Mickey: Hi there everybody! You all came on a very special night, you know why?  
  
(Cut to the Mad Hatter's table.)  
  
Mad Hatter (excited): Is it someone's unbirthday?  
  
Mickey: No, we have some special guests in the club tonight, and here they are. the Newsies!  
  
(Horace Horsecollar takes a frying pan and "pans" the spotlight to the left side of the stage, where Jack Kelly and the other Newsies are greeted with an enthusiastic applause. The Bimbettes by Gaston's table are especially wild.)  
  
Gaston (grumpy): Hmph, nobody is a better newsie than Gaston!  
  
(Gaston puts on a newsie cap, but is pelted by ammo from Spot Conlon's slingshot.)  
  
Spot: No maw scabbahs, ok?  
  
David: Uh Spot, must I remind you that we are GUESTS in this place?  
  
Spot: Sorry "Walkin' Mouth", I couldn't help m'self.  
  
Jack: Yeah, is 'dat ok Mickey?  
  
Mickey: Just don't hurt anyone else. Say, who else did you bring with you?  
  
Jack: Well ya' already know Dave an' Spot already, so heah's Dave's lil' bro' Les (a shy Les waves hello and giggles), his sis' Sarah (Sarah blushes), Racetrack.  
  
(Racetrack puffs cigar smoke rings in the shape of a "hidden Mickey".)  
  
Racetrack: Yo mouse.  
  
Jack (continuing): Bumlets, Kid Blink, Boots, Pie Eatah, Specs, Mush. uh, weah's Mush?  
  
(Everybody sees Mush over by Ariel's table, flirting with her.)  
  
Mush (love struck): So, yaw from undah 'da sea? Nice.  
  
Jack (continuing): We also brought some uddahs as well. Ovah deah's Medda.  
  
(We see Medda standing near Winnie the Pooh at his table.)  
  
Medda: Aww, aren't you my "lovey-dovey baby"?  
  
Pooh: Just call me "hunny"  
  
Jack (continuing): And ovah deah's Bryan Denton.  
  
(We see Denton over by Lady and the Tramp about to do their famous spaghetti routine.)  
  
Denton: I've never taken a picture of dogs this way before, but this will make a great keepsake. Smile!  
  
(Denton snaps the picture, but the 2 dogs run off tripping over Goofy, who is carrying a bunch of trays, in the progress.)  
  
Goofy: Wahh-ha-ha-hooey!  
  
Denton: Oh doggone it.  
  
Jack (continuing): And ova - warrgh! What 'da heck's 'da Delancy Bruddahs doin'?!  
  
(We see Oscar and Morris over by Belle's table with smitten faces on.)  
  
Oscar: Heya sweet face, wanna double date?  
  
Morris: Don't worry, we don't bite.  
  
(Suddenly, the Beast pounces in front of the brothers.)  
  
Beast (angrily): Get away from her you beasts!  
  
Mickey: Well boys, we'll be seeing you later in the show. So now to kick off tonight's show, here's Linkin Duck!  
  
(Huey, Dewey, and Louie appear in something out of a Linkin Park parody and start playing music. As they play, we see that none other than Warden Snyder enter the club. He passes Donald Duck, who is ever eager to shake his hand.)  
  
Donald: Hello, welcome to...my.club? Hey!  
  
(Snyder approaches Daisy Duck's reservation station.) Daisy: Do you have a reservation?  
  
Snyder: I believe there is someone in this club who calls himself Jack Kelly, is he in here?  
  
Daisy: Do you mean that cute guy from that movie with the singing newsboys? Oh he is the greatest! He sings, he dances, and his "New Yawk" accent is gorgeous.no, never seen him.  
  
Snyder: Well I'll be looking for him.  
  
(Snyder walks past, looking back at Daisy with a sneaky grin.)  
  
Daisy (embarrassed): Oh my, I must tell Mickey and the others before it's too late!  
  
To be continued.. 


	2. chapter 2

(cut to backstage, Mickey and Minnie are talking while Pluto is gleefully barking while watching Les and Boots play the "Seven Dwarves Combat" video game from the Mickey cartoon "Runaway Brain". Soon Donald and Daisy run in.)  
  
Daisy: Mickey, Minnie! Something terrible has happened!  
  
Mickey(nervous): Oh no, did you overhear Pete trying to sabotage the show?  
  
Donald: No.  
  
Minnie: Is the Phantom Blot stealing things again?  
  
Donald: No.  
  
Mickey and Minnie: Well what is it then?  
  
Daisy: Remember when you first scheduled the newsies to perform here?  
  
Minnie: Yes.  
  
Donald: And remember when you told me not to let in that Warden Snyder guy?  
  
Mickey: Yes.  
  
Daisy: Well, we kinda messed up.  
  
Minnie: You mean...  
  
Daisy: Yeah, Snyder's now in the club looking for Jack!  
  
(Les, Boots, and Pluto look from the game with worried faces on.)  
  
Donald: Take a look.  
  
(everyone looks from backstage and finds Snyder asking everyone about Jack. Cut to Jafar's table, Snyder is holding a picture of Jack in front of Jafar's face.)  
  
Snyder: I'm looking for this boy, have you seen him?  
  
Jafar: If you want an answer, you first shall give me THE LAMP.  
  
(Snyder reaches over to a nearby table and grabs a table lamp.)  
  
Jafar: That's not the lamp I'm looking for.  
  
(suddenly, the Arucuan Bird snatches the table lamp and whacks them both with it.)  
  
Iago: What a bunch of BIRDBRAINS.  
  
(cut back to backstage.)  
  
Mickey: Oh no, what are we going to tell the boys?  
  
(Jack and the gang come from behind.)  
  
Jack: Ya don't hafta, we hoid 'da whole thing. I can't go out deah wit Snyder in de audience out ta get me.  
  
David: Maybe one of the more innocent newsies can fill in for you.  
  
Les: Like me?  
  
David: Maybe.  
  
(cut to the stage.)  
  
Mike: And now, the comedic stylings of Kid Blink and Snipeshooter.  
  
Kid Blink: Hey, didya hear about de old Lyin' King?  
  
Snipeshooter: Ya mean Simba?  
  
Kid Blink: Nah, I mean Pinocchio. He could be a ruler if his nose grew to 12 inches!  
  
(the audience doesn't seem pleased, especially Pinocchio and Simba.)  
  
Jiminy Cricket: Their wit is as dry as driftwood!  
  
Timon: Oh, we like driftwood.  
  
Pumbaa: Yeah, plenty of termites.  
  
(Blink and Snipes are getting nervous.)  
  
Snipeshooter: And what about dat Sleepin' Beauty? She's one gal who gets plenty of beauty rest.  
  
(the audience starts booing, so Blink and Snipes run off.)  
  
Minnie: So much for the comedy act, why don't you introduce the cartoon?  
  
(Mickey goes on stage.)  
  
Mickey: In honor of tonight's special guests, here's a,(takes a quick glance at Snyder) hehe, a special Donald Duck cartoon!  
  
Minnie(from backstage): Hit it Horace!  
  
(cut to Horace Horsecollar and Crutchy in the control room, Horace hits the cartoon player with a newspaper that Crutchy gave him.)  
  
Crutchy: Ya sher hit it good!  
  
Cartoon Player: Jeez, they BOTH know I HATE that saying!  
  
(the audience applauses the Donald Duck/Chip 'n' Dale cartoon: "Nutty Newspapers".) 


	3. chapter 3

(Cut to after the cartoon, Mickey and Jack look out from backstage.)  
  
Mickey: Gosh Jack, looks like the audience really wants you to perform out there.  
  
(We see everyone in the audience chanting either "We want Jack!" or "Santa Fe.)  
  
Jack: Well den Mick, I'm gonna go out deah and give dem what dey want.  
  
David (behind Jack): But Jack, you can't go out there with Snyder out in the audience!  
  
Jack: Dat's a chance I gots ta take, it's time to please me public.  
  
(Sarah and the others gather near.)  
  
Sarah: Good luck out there. (She gives him a small kiss.)  
  
Racetrack: An' don't worry, we'll be right behind ya!  
  
(cut to the stage.)  
  
Mike: And now toons and toonettes, here's the cowboy himself: Jack Kelly!  
  
(The audience cheers as Jack comes on stage while music from "Santa Fe" begins, Snyder is about to blow his whistle when he is suddenly pelted by a bag of peanuts by Dumbo.)  
  
Timothy Q. Mouse: Hey, down in front!  
  
David (from backstage): That's your chance, run Jack!  
  
(Jack runs off stage, Snyder begins pursuing him.)  
  
Snyder: Sullivan! Wait till I get you back to the Refuge!!  
  
(Snyder passes Robin Hood, who is getting served his meal by Goofy.)  
  
Goofy: Here's your Big Bad Wolfburger Mr. Hood.  
  
(Goofy opens the platter to find Jack, who runs off when Snyder sees him.)  
  
Goofy: Gawrsh, talk about fast food.  
  
(Jack sees the key and "drink me" potion from "Alice in Wonderland". He grabs the key and drinks the potion, then he runs into the talking door from the same film. Snyder is too late to do all that.)  
  
Talking Door: Isn't that Jack boy a-DOOR-able?  
  
(Jack runs out of another door, Snyder continues chasing him. Snyder runs past Cinderella and her Fairy Godmother. Snyder notices something moving in Cindy's dress, so he lifts it up to find Jack. Jack runs out just as soon as Cindy and Fairy Godmother notice Snyder.)  
  
Snyder (embarrassed): Um, nice shoes?  
  
(Fairy Godmother magically grabs Snyder before he can run off.)  
  
Fairy Godmother: I've been told about what you're doing, and I don't approve.  
  
Snyder: How do you know?  
  
Fairy Godmother: Let's just say a little "Spot" told me, and it's not one of the 101 Dalmations.  
  
(We then see Spot holding a magic walkie-talkie, as well as Pie Eater and Gus Goose scoffing up to their waists in pies.)  
  
Spot: Bibbidi-Bobbidi-BOO YAH!  
  
(Cut back to Snyder and the Fairy Godmother.)  
  
Fairy Godmother: So as punishment, I'm going to give you a Bibbidi-Bobbidi- Boo to go!  
  
(Fairy Godmother turns Snyder into a cockroach. Cockroach Snyder scurries off, but confronts a hungry Timon and Pumbaa.)  
  
Pumbaa: Are you thinking what I'm thinking Timon?  
  
Timon; I certainly am Pumbaa.  
  
Timon and Pumbaa: It's dinner time!  
  
(Timon and Pumbaa start chasing Cockroach Snyder out into the street, where we see Penny Proud, Kim Possible, Princess Candy, and Fang waiting for a bus.)  
  
Fang (watching the chase): Those guys get all the luck.  
  
(Return to the club, where the audience is cheering Mickey and Jack on stage.)  
  
Mickey: Sorry you didn't have time to perform for us Jack.  
  
Jack: Oh don't worry Mickey, I don't tink da audience minds. Dey just love seein' me heah wit you guys.  
  
Mickey: Ok then, get us out of here Mike!  
  
Mike: Sure thing Mickey. Accommodations for tonight's special guests was provided by: Warden Snyder's House of Refuge...  
  
(The big screen show Snyder in front of the Refuge with two boys at his side who look anything but happy.)  
  
Mike (continuing):.where children indulge in the finest activities,  
  
(Big screen show Snyder whipping the donkey boys from "Pinnocchio", who are mining salt for the Demonic Coachman.)  
  
Mike (continuing):.feast on the best food available,  
  
(Big screen shows the hungry kids from "Aladdin" serving Snyder lobster on a silver platter while they chew on stale crackers.)  
  
Mike (continuing):.and the most comfortable beds will have you dreaming about going to Santa Fe.  
  
(Big screen shows various Disney kids sleeping in crowded bunks.)  
  
Mike: Warden Snyder's House of Refuge, where even the most crooked delinquent can be straightened out. (Lowers voice) Warning: Newsies may try to escape.  
  
(Cut to Mickey and Jack on stage, Mickey is dressed as a newsie.)  
  
Mickey: Well, Jack and I are going to "carry the banner" now.  
  
Mickey and Jack: See ya real soon!  
  
The End 


End file.
